


Meeting Ma

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: #fictober20 Fictober2020, ELlickFictober, Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie meets Nick's mother
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Meeting Ma

Meeting Ma

Nick Torres glanced around the busy airport and bit back a groan. The holiday season had packed the airport to the gills with tourists, and Nick was wishing that he and Ellie were taking military transport to Miami. It was the first time in 25 years that Nick was going home, and Ellie was coming along. 

Nick was anxious about going home, but his mother insisted on meeting his new wife. Ellie was quiet and introspective. Nick was not ready to see his hometown, not prepared to face his mother, not prepared to see Sofia’s family, not being in Miami. Ellie returned from a snack run, wrapped her arm around his waist, placed her chin on his shoulder, and glanced over the crowded airport. 

“Do you think we should risk upgrading our seats?” Ellie asked. 

Nick chuckled and glanced at his wife. 

“That’s the easy part.” Nick responded. 

Ellie heard his tone and asked, “Hey you okay?” 

“Not really, but I need to go home” Nick responded. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back” Ellie asked. Ellie went to the ticket counter. A few moments later, Ellie came back, and their flight was getting ready to take off. 4 hours later. Nick stood in front of the bungalow that he knew so well. The flowers brightly dotted around the house. His mother kept up with her gardening. 

Ellie got out of the car and glanced at Nick, and she saw him clench his jaw. 

With long graying hair in a braid, a woman with Nick’s dark skin and brown eyes. She stood sternly behind the white fence and glanced at Nick, then shifted eyes to Ellie. Ellie smiled and waited for Nick.

“Nicholas? Is that you?” The lady asked. 

“Hi Ma” Nick responded. 

The lady broke into a smile, so like Nick’s, and she sang praises in Spanish. And wrapped her son in a big hug.

“Look at you, so handsome and strong. “The woman put her hand on Nick’s cheeks, and Ellie saw tears in his eyes. She then wrapped him in another hug. Long and slow, and like a hug that got into your bones and made you feel warm and loved and safe.

“I am so glad you came home” The woman kissed Nick again. Until Ellie cleared her throat, feeling bad about interrupting this moment. 

“Ma, this is my wife, Eleanor, She and I work together.” Nick introduced. “Ellie, this my mother. Maria Lucia Torres.”

“A wife, Nick, you are withholding a daughter in law. “Maria moved toward Ellie and gave her a warm hug. Ellie returned the hug.

The trio went into the house. Ellie observed the comfortable home with a collection of beautiful glass birds. And Pictures of decades of Torres adorned the walls. 

“Ma, you could change things around, you know?” Nick commented.

“Why to fix something that isn’t broken” Maria mentioned. “You know what I always say. Everything you can imagine is real.” 

Maria leads Nick and Ellie to a small kitchen that overlooked the ocean. 

Maria grabbed some ice tea and poured three cups. 

“So Miss Eleanor, tell me how you and my son met” Maria asked. 

“Mrs. Torres, I go by Ellie, We work together.” Ellie responded and sat at the table and grabbed Nick’s hand, and squeezed it 3 times. 

“Actually Ma, Ellie Saved me. “Nick gloated. “I was in a bad place, and I see this angel, with my boss, pulling me out of the cloud. And it took me years before I told her that.” 

“And the wedding?” Maria asked.

“It was on a whim after a hard case.” Ellie responded. 

“What about Family? Was Lucia there, Ellie’s family” Maria challenged, and Nick Tensed. 

“No, mom, no one from my family was there?” Nick answers.

“What about Ellie’s family?” Maria asked again with a defensive tone.

“Ellie’s mom was there” Nick responded. Ellie realized that this a deep-seated issue.

“What about me, Mijo? Why wasn’t I invited? At some point, Nicholas, you are going to need to stop being ashamed of who I am and realize that I am your mother.” Maria challenged, raising her voice. 

“Ma I haven’t talked to you in years. How was I supposed to know that you wanted to come.” Nick argued back.

“What about graduation? And your graduation from the Marines? Or the day you shipped out? Or Sofia’s funeral? When are you going to understand that I want to be in your life?” Maria stood and yelled.

“Really, Ma? I seem to remember that you were to stone to stand for graduation, I cleaned you up, and you fell back asleep, and when Sofia died, you left for days. I couldn’t find you. Why would I invite you to my Marine graduation? Mom, you were so drugged you couldn’t remember my name.” Nick challenged.

“Nicholas I am still your mother, and you will speak to me with respect.” Maria said, clenching the back of her chair. Nick mirrored the stance. 

“Nick?” Ellie tried to interrupt.

Suddenly Nick turned on her and with angry eyes responded, “No, Ellie. I told you this trip was a bad idea.” Nick stormed out, and Maria sank back into her chair and sobbed.

It was hours later when Ellie moved to the porch wrapped into a homemade knitted blanket when Maria found her on the rocking chair staring at the sea. 

“I’m sorry about not inviting you to the wedding.” Ellie confessed, “It did happen quickly, and it was at my urging.” 

Maria grabbed a chair close by. “Nicholas is right. I was a drug user, and I did forget him. I went to rehab shortly after he shipped out, finally on the straight and narrow. We didn’t have contact until he called me last week to tell me he was coming home. I thought we could mend bridges. But some bridges are always ruined.”  
Ellie glanced at her phone; Nick had texted her that he needed to cool off. He would come home soon.

Ellie found a picture of her wedding day. 

“Here is one of our pictures from our wedding. Nick insisted on the stain glass church. Thankfully my hometown had a church of stain glass.” Ellie handed the phone to her mother in law.

“You look delighted. I’m surprised that Nick wanted stainglass” Maria commented, “I married Nick’s father in a stain glass church 39 years ago.” Maria got up and went inside for a minute. When she returned, she was carrying a faded picture. A much younger Maria, and a man who looks like Nick, in front of beautiful stained glass. 

Ellie smiled brightly and said, “You were a beautiful bride.” 

Maria smiled half-heartedly. “Marrying Nico was the worst decision I made. When I left him, Nicholas was correct. I spiraled, thinking that this abusive man’s problems were my fault and having two small children who needed me, and I didn’t know how to be a mother. The only peace I found was in the drugs. I was so weak.”

Ellie frowned and responded, “Before Nick, I was married before, and my ex cheated on me. He was controlling, and we worked together; now, looking back, some cracks were too big to fix. After that, I had friends die, some I really cared about, it was one night on an undercover mission, and Nick was playing my boyfriend. He was saying something about trusting your gut and moving fast. I leaned over and kissed him; he was so surprised. But I didn’t know what love was until Nick. I didn’t think I was capable of being loved. I am saying that we take these moments, good or bad, and they make us stronger. Sure it took a few years, but you stood up and pulled yourself out of the pit. And Your son is amazing.”

Maria wiped the tears away and joined Ellie on the porch swing; she pulled her into a warm embrace.

“So, what do we call this?” Nick’s voice called from the driveway. 

“Girl bonding time.” Maria said, “How dare you keep this beautiful woman from me, Nicholas. She is an angel from heaven.” 

“You are right, Ma, she is.” Nick agreed and took Maria’s vacated chair. At that moment, Ellie’s phone rang, and Ellie saw that it was her mom. Ellie jumped up and went into the house, chattering away happily. 

“Nicholas, I am proud of you. Sofia would be proud of you” Maria started gently. 

“I miss her every day, Ma.” Nick said softly. 

“She would love Ellie.” Maria confirmed. 

“Ma I’m sorry about what I said. And I’m sorry about not inviting you to the wedding.” Nick sighed and finally looked at his mother. Maria starred at her son. 

“Nicholas, life gives a bad hand sometimes. I know I made some bad choices, but I have not loved you or have not been proud of you. Family is forever.” Maria commented. “I’m so glad you are home.”

Nick smiled at her and nodded. 

The rest of the day was filled with family photos and laughter and beautiful memories. Later Ellie was sitting on the porch again listening to the waves. Maria went to bed. Nick was standing on the porch, watching the ocean. 

Nick glanced at his wife and said, “You know when you suggested coming here for our time off. I thought you had gone crazy.”

Ellie scooted over, and Nick sat down; Ellie sat next to him, moving close and pulling his arm around her waist. “I would have some just for the waves. There are no oceans in Oklahoma. “

“I’m sorry. For earlier.” Nick kissed her forehead. 

“I’m proud of you. Nick, you are making amends, and you are facing your past.” Ellie praised.

“It's all because of you, Ellie. You inspire me to be a better person” Nick said and pulled Ellie into his lap. “I love you, Ellie.” 

“I love you too Nick” Ellie returned and snuggled close to her husband. They watched the waves, and as the stars shone bright, Sofia looked down on the couple and smiled.


End file.
